CROSSROADS
by SANDEFUR
Summary: A crossover story with a very special cute guy.


CROSSROADS

By SANDEFUR

This incident occurs a couple of months after the Lizzie McGuire movie.

Disclaimer: This is fan fiction, I have no claim on any of these characters.

Fifteen years old and her first day of high school! Lizzie McGuire couldn't help smiling at this milestone. She knew this was going to be a special day. The only dark cloud over her was the absence of her two best friends.

Miranda had moved away months ago after her father had inherited a family business in Mexico City. They exchanged frequent e-mails, but Lizzie could tell their friendship was fading due to their divergent paths. Gordo, her other best friend, was attending a nearby top-of-the-line college prep school. Things had been weird between them ever since they had shared a brief kiss on the trip to Italy.

Lizzie looked about the school bus and wondered if she would ever have such close friends again. Lizzie recognized some of her old classmates from Hillridge Junior High, but there wasn't anyone she was particularly close to. The rest had come out of the other junior highs in her small town. Most were underclassmen like her, but a few were juniors and one boy appeared to be a senior.

Lizzie paused to stare at the handsome older boy. He had dark, slightly spiky hair, and he wore a brown corduroy jacket. Lizzie thought he was the cutest guy she had ever seen. Suddenly, the cute boy made eye contact and flashed her a devastating smile. Blushing, Lizzie looked away.

Why had she done that? When was she going to get over her tongue-tied, skittish ways around cute guys? She thought back to Danny Kessler, Ethan Craft, and Paolo. Well, maybe she was getting a little better at these things.

Minutes later, the bus stopped in front of the town's only high school. It was the biggest school Lizzie had ever attended, and for a few moments she felt overwhelmed. As she began walking towards the school, Lizzie realized she was being followed. A quick glance over her shoulder confirmed her expectation. The cute senior was definitely interested.

"How's it going?" he asked as he caught up to her.

Lizzie gave him an assessing look and replied, "For my first day at school, not bad. Not bad at all."

"Why don't we walk the other way?"

"Away from school? Why?"

"For privacy. I'd like a chance to talk with you."

"In case you hadn't noticed, we are talking. By the way, I'm Lizzie."

There followed an awkward pause that surprised her. Usually her conversations with guys didn't bog down so early.

Lizzie added, "This is the moment when you introduce yourself."

"Oh, we're old friends, Lizzie. After all, I've known you since brfore you were born."

"What a curious thing to say. You look to be about seventeen, so you can't be a friend of my parents, and I'm sure I wouldn't have forgotten a guy like you… So who are you?"

"Your parents are Sam and Jo McGuire. You're the eldest of two children, and your brother Matt is starting Hillridge Junior High today. Your full name is Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, but you've been known as Lizzie since you were two. That's the age when you acquired your favorite toy, a stuffed animal named Mr. Snuggles. You had a crush on David Zephyr Gordon in the fourth grade, and recently kissed him on a class trip to Italy. Your favorite color is red, you're afraid of spiders, and you put ketchup on cottage cheese. You see, I do know you, Lizzie."

"Wow, that's a creepy invasion of my privacy. I don't know how you found out so much about me, but you have officially weirded me out. Stay-away-from-me!"

"I know everything about you Lizzie because it comes with being who I am."

"Okay then, WHO ARE YOU?"

"I'm God."

For several moments Lizzie can only stare at the cute boy before her.

"You're crazy. God doesn't go around appearing to people. Besides, he's an old guy with a long white beard."

"A minor correction. I'm not appearing to you, you're seeing me. Also, I don't always look like this. I take this form because it's comfortable for you. The way I truly look and sound is beyond your ability to experience."

"I don't believe a word of this."

"Yes you do, because deep down, you have a feeling that I'm telling the truth."

"No I don't… well, at least not much."

Unable to continue such a bizarre conversation, Lizzie began to walk away. Cute-boy God called after her…

"How about you believe me if I reveal your biggest secret?"

Lizzie paused. In spite of herself, she was drawn back to him.

"Okay, I do have a secret. One I've never told anybody. Not my parents, not even Miranda and Gordo. Tell me the secret, and I'll believe you."

Smiling, he replied, "You often imagine yourself as a cartoon."

Utterly stunned, Lizzie gasped as Cute-boy God strolled away. Quickly, she hurried after him.

"There's no way you could know that unless… unless you really, really are God."

"Really, I am."

"But why are you speaking to me?"

"Let's just say I'll be stopping by occasionally to have you do a few errands for me."

"Errands. Like missions for God? Such as?"

"Cheerleader try outs are this afternoon. Do that."

"Wait, I already tried cheerleading at Hillridge. I was lousy."

"Use the special talent I gave you. The one you abandoned."

"You mean rhythmic gymnastics?"

"Use that and you will win the one open slot. You will even beat your old rival, Kate."

"Sounds like fun, but why would God want me to be a cheerleader?"

"You'll find I don't answer questions like that. Trust me Lizzie. You may not always understand why I ask you to do a thing, but if you obey, you will see the positive- let's call them ripples- of your actions. Tryouts are at three thirty. Don't be late."

As Cute-boy God walked away, giving her a back-handed wave, Lizzie watched and felt completely confused. She would obey, she knew that. How could she not? What did this all this mean for her future? She knew today would mark a big change in her life. She just never imagined how big a change.

The End

In 2005, Hillary Duff made a guest appearance on "Joan of Arcadia." This story pays homage to that event. PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
